


Seven Hours

by michitariru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitariru/pseuds/michitariru
Summary: Pidge could not come to terms with the news of how the Kerberos mission ended up.





	Seven Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for a Voltron RP blog of mine for a writing prompt sent in. The prompt was 'drabble or starter about my muses past'.

_It’d been seven hours since the news of the ‘failed’ Kerberos mission had hit the news._ And Katie had been holed up in Matt’s room for at least six of them. Just laying on his bed, looking at his stuff in the room, crying intermittently. Trying to process the fact that her brother, her only friend her entire life, was apparently _dead_.

She refused to believe it. The Garrison could call it pilot error all they wanted, Katie’s faith in Shiro’s abilities were stronger than that. Or maybe it was the denial that the worst possible scenario actually happened. That Matt was actually _gone_ and lost in space to never be seen again. She’d never get to hear another bad science pun from him, and then from Sam too ten minutes later; never get to to buy a new video game together and promptly binge play it for five hours a day; never get to take Bae Bae on walks and get ice cream along the way. If what they said was true, then all of it would never happen again.

Tears stung at Katie’s eyes for the who-knows-how many-times-now-time tonight. Determination ran through her, resolving her to going tomorrow to find out as much as she could about what apparently happened. Even if it was all true, knowing would at least give her some closure, even if she didn’t want it. She could track Iverson down and make him tell her what he knew. If anyone knew about the situation, it’d be him.

The tears would keep flowing well into the night, when mental and emotional exhaustion finally took the teenager to an uneasy sleep where her thoughts and dreams were still dominated by her brother. Even in sleep, she couldn’t escape this loss.


End file.
